Harry Potter and Ghosts of Past
by Hermione2be
Summary: Post OotP and after war is done. Now they must face the after math of both wars, along with victims, trials, and semighosts
1. Afterthought

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or associated  
  
Harry Potter and the Ghosts of Past  
  
Chapter One: Afterthought  
  
A beefy man with a mustache walked down the streets of London to his work. He had just been to lunch with his wife and son at the local sandwich shop. The man had walked because it was just a couple of blocks away. Now it was about one o'clock on the twenty-third of June 1998, a day unlike any other. The summer sun beat down, but its heat was gentle, the breeze swept by, but made no sound stirring the dried leaves.  
  
The man walked down the street like he hadn't a care in the world. He knew better, but then again he hoped it was over, once and for all. As he walked he saw something that he had seen some seventeen years earlier. People gathered like the poor around barrels of fire, but these weren't the poor and this man knew it. They wore long robes, most of black, emerald green, ruby red and sapphire blue, the people talked excitedly as though the Greek titan, Atlas, had been freed of the weight of the world. And the world was celebrating, as though they had been waiting for his freedom, which had also been their freedom.  
  
He looked up to see hundreds of owls flocking across the sunny sky, "ruddy owls," he said. He had said that phrase so many times during the past six summer it had become second nature. He knew damn well he won't have to say it anymore and he was glad. Not glad that his nephew was dead, not that these 'freaks' were celebrating; he was glad for the same reason they were celebrating and that the biggest threat to mankind was gone.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
She stood in her kitchen; he had been like a son to her, an extra person to worry about even though he had told her not to. One of her sons was dead, the rest were injured and her daughter was heart broke. The Light had won but was well wounded. The Dark had fallen or at least their leader. Aurors had spent most of the last three weeks rounding up Death Eaters.  
  
There was something that was bothering all those she had talked to; they had found the body of the enemy, Voldemort, but no body of the hero. It wasn't as though most the world cared. Most say it as a boy, no a man, who had after so many years and many deaths, lived out the prophecy. They thought the world would hold no use for him.  
  
She and those she had talked to knew better. He was still needed if not to kill the Dark, then, to live out his life. The two oldest sons came down stairs and kissed their mother good-bye. They had both surpassed their mother in height like all the boys had but they were broader in the shoulders and weren't as lanky as the rest. Each had a job to go back to and reports that needed filing and they Disapparated. Next came the twins, being the jokesters they couldn't find anything to lighten the mood of the house. They sat quietly at breakfast, long faces that didn't suit them well, but still deep in their eyes was a mysterious twinkle meaning sooner or later they would pull mischief. The boy who saved they Light wouldn't want all this gloom, weather he was dead or alive.  
  
Next came her youngest son. His heart carried many heavy burdens, each wrenching his heart. His mind drifted from his dead best friend, to the one still left at home with her parents. The only justification he could find in his best mate's death was that he was with his parents, godfather, and the others who had died to save or help him. But there were so many more reasons to be in the land of the living. His twin brothers Disapparated, after a brief comment to his mother. The boy lifted his head just enough to be able to see his mother wiping tears from her eyes, then sitting down with a heavy heart. They sat in silence for a long time before he went back up to his room. Stopping only to glance at the door of the youngest sibling and only girl.  
  
Inside the girl had her homework spread across her bed and desk, but she sat at the window with a tear streaming defiantly down her face. 'Where are you?' she thought desperately. As her father had told her "don't trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brains." She had to learn that the hard way. She now also believed "don't say anyone is dead unless you've cremated the body and buried it" this was something the wizarding world as a whole had to learn the hard way and in the end most paid for it. Including the Minister and his assistant, and though he was a git to the family up until he died, he was still her third oldest brother. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A Muggle born witch sat on her parent's sofa pouring over every magical and theological book she could find. It didn't make any sense at all nobody just disappears, it just doesn't happen as the Dark leader had proved so many years ago when he went into hiding and then resurfaced eleven years later. And though she knew her best friend probably wasn't hiding, she guaranteed he wasn't dead. The girl was frustrated to no end and was highly doubtful that she would find anything in the endless pile of books that sat around her.  
  
'I am a full witch, top of the class, Head Girl and I can't find a simple answer,' She slammed the book closed, and giggled remembering both her friends telling her the not all answers were found in books. She thought about the wizarding family that was grieving. Then thought of the boy all of this could've fallen to, had it not been for the Dark leader's choice of a half-blood just like him instead of a full blood.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The boy with dark hair sat listening to his Grandmother talk to her friends. It had been rough, the war was over but he had lost so much. Although getting revenge on some of the Death Eaters had been a good self reward. Watching the people around him crumble after they found the Dark leader but not the hero of the Light had been a bittersweet moment. The thing they had feared was gone but they had lost their friend.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The muggle born jumped up despite the objection of her ribs. "I found it!" she yelled, skidding to a halt at the fireplace. Where to go who to tell, but she knew the answer, picking up a pinch of Floo Powder she said clearly "the Burrow" and walked into the fire, grasping her book tightly. She arrived with a dull 'thud' at the base of the Weasley fireplace. Shaking the soot off as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione!" the woman in the kitchen looked at her son's best friend.  
  
"I found the answer Mrs. Weasley," she took a moment to breathe, "I think I have if nothing was false about the report that was taken to the Daily Prophet." She smiled brightly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley trembled slightly at the look of confidence in the girl's eyes. "Ron! Ginny!" she called heading for the fireplace and immediately Flooing people moment's later people came flying out of the fireplace. Tonks, Shaklebolt, McGongall, Snape, the twins and Mr. Weasley came to sit in the kitchen. Ginny and Ron sat in the kitchen looking at all the people around, wondering why they were in the house.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and Ron was miffed by Hermione's facial expression. She had been trying to hide her smile but couldn't help the witching at the corners of her mouth. Neville Longbottom stumbled into the Weasley kitchen with Mrs. Weasley who immediately started making tea. "What's this about Molly?" Shaklebolt, the Minister of Magic, asked. Everyone got their answer when Hermione stood up.  
  
"Harry is not dead," Hermione said putting down the book, "he is just honoring them..."  
  
^^^^^^^^ R/R Please, constructive critisism 


	2. Revelation and Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or associated.  
  
A/N: this chapter is a little confusing. The theory that I used for this was completely made up but sounded believable for the world that J.K. Rowling made up for us to play in. The flashback scene is Harry explaining the final battle. It is done from an author's point of view (third person) because I didn't want to just drone on in paragraph form. Enjoy!  
  
Harry Potter and the Ghosts of Past  
  
Chapter 2 –Revelation and Explanation  
  
The room was in a stunned silence, which lasted for many moments before...  
  
"Please continue Ms. Granger," a voice said from the entryway.  
  
"Dumbledore? Sir I'll conjure a..." Molly Weasley started.  
  
"No need to fuss over me. I believe we are here to listen to Ms. Granger," He conjured himself a seat and nodded for Hermione to continue.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said trying to relax her nerves a little, "Ghost such as those at Hogwarts are seen and heard because everything they do happens at a frequency that is within the human spectrum of sight and sound. If you've ever had a ghost pass through you, you can feel it, but a ghost cannot pick up objects. The form that they take and control is their ectoplasm, ghosts have a low radiation level."  
  
"What about Peeves?" Ron asked as Hermione paused to breathe.  
  
"Peeves is not a ghost, Ron, he is a poltergeist," Hermione replied, "Peeves is a build up of magical energies that manifested itself in Hogwarts. He can pick things up because of the magical energy he was created from. His ectoplasm radiation level is slightly higher than that of a ghost, but Peeves can still pass through people as well as walls and objects."  
  
"What does this have to do with Harry?" Ginny felt pushed to her limit and had raised her volume at her friend.  
  
"Please be patient, Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore said as Ron put an arm around Ginny, "Continue again Ms. Granger."  
  
"The report said that ectoplasm was of a very high and unusual radiation level. The only explanation is Priori Incantatem, but not just from Voldemort's wand as it was in Harry's fourth year. There must have been a very powerful spell at work but I cannot find any reference to any spell that could cause all the Death Eaters wands to 'spit out' their victims of the Killing curse. When their brother wand was not the one fighting against it." Hermione took a deep breath, "The ectoplasm radiation that was found on the robes and around the scene of the final battle suggests that the 'ghosts' were close to solid. The prophecy said that Harry would have a power that the Dark Lord knew not. It could have been this spell." Hermione let this sink in and chanced a look at Ron.  
  
Ron sat thinking about the prophecy, and trying to comfort Ginny. Tonks had a sad expression, not that she didn't believe Hermione but this brought more questions than answers. Shacklebolt was trying to remember anything that could help, but this was beyond him. McGonagall wore a tight smile; Hermione had to be her most brilliant student in years. Snape just sat unbelievingly in his seat. The twins looked as though Christmas had come early. Mr. Weasley was holding Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to control her emotions. Dumbledore sat in a deep state of thought.  
  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence but I am not that powerful." A voice said meekly from the doorway, "I am, however, alive and for the most part unharmed." The owner of the voice stepped into the light.  
  
Ginny was the first to react, "Harry?" She stood up as Hermione turned around to see Harry standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Ginny reached Harry first and wrapped her arms tightly around him as though afraid that if she let go he would disappear. Hermione stood in shell shock and like many in the room had tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Gin," Harry said from where he had buried his face in her hair, "as much as I have waited for this. I still have a couple of bruised ribs."  
  
Ginny grinned from where her face was buried in Harry's chest, and reluctantly pulled away. This action only gave way for Ron and Hermione to bombard Harry. Hermione carefully hugged him as to not irritate his ribs. Ron shook his hand a huge grin playing at his face. Harry feeling that this just didn't seem right, pulled Ron into a brotherly hug.  
  
"Good to see ya' mate," Ron said to Harry.  
  
"You too," Harry replied releasing Ron. He took a look around the table, "it looks at though all my favorite people are here," Harry spotted Snape and resisted the urge to say anything.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore spoke quietly, "are you willing to tell us what happened?"  
  
Harry sat in the chair the chair that Dumbledore conjured next to the one that Hermione had originally sat in. Ginny sat next to him. Hermione and Ron took the only empty seats left.  
  
"Yes, I am ready to tell you the basics of what happened at the final battle. Everything else comes with time," Harry took a big breath, "I was in a battle against Voldemort, but because of the risk of Priori Incantatem he refused to use his wand and I wasn't able to hit him. The 'mind link' worked against both of us. We were predicting each others move and no matter what we did the battle was at a stalemate." Harry chose his words carefully, "I knew to defeat Voldemort I would have to work up enough emotion to kill him, the problem was he was slipping into the sorrow and hate I felt, which he used against me by just being vile, verbally. And I started to wish that my parents were there, like in my fourth year. I started to hope that there was some way I would able to repay all of those lost during the First War and the Second War against Voldemort."  
  
The entire room hung on Harry's every word, his tone had a monotonous ring to it as though he had practiced this speech many times and was trying not to show whatever emotion he was feeling. His hands were balling in fits on the table as he tried to calm himself. Ginny saw this and slipped her hand into his, hoping that he would continue and get everything that he had to say off his chest. She didn't care what exactly happened, just that he was safe and loved and with her.  
  
"The next thing I knew hundreds of ghosts," Harry paused, "they were more solid than ghosts and most of them walked. But they came through the trees. At that point I had an idea of just how many people had been killed in Voldemort's tirade for power. They gathered in front of me and advanced on Voldemort, he was rambling about how it was possible. All except for a few approached Voldemort and grabbed him, giving me a clear shot at his chest." Harry went silent. Mrs. Weasley passed him a cup of tea, drank it gratefully.  
  
"I was trying to work up the ability to kill Voldemort," Harry saw that some looked a little taken back by this statement. "I knew that everything was his fault but I was having trouble finding the strength to kill someone; and a way to be able to live with myself. Then a voice behind me said...  
  
Flashback   
  
"If you can't live with yourself knowing that you killed a guilty man; can you live with yourself knowing that you let a evil man, who is just going to kill an innocent the moment he gets a chance, live?"  
  
Harry stopped staring at the ghosts tackling Voldemort and spun around to come face to face with the 'ghost' of Remus Lupin, "not you too Moony?" Harry said feeling as though a Dementor had just entered the clearing, and he would never be happy again.  
  
"Harry, this is just a step on a ladder of life," Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Everyone is so proud, Sirius, James, Lily... the list at this point is very long. Once this is done you can live life as a normal man, marry the girl of your dreams, have a few kids. We're your power, Harry the power that will defeat Voldemort-"  
  
"-is love," Harry finished. Remus nodded, "Yes Harry."  
  
"How do I thank so many people," Harry asked.  
  
"Well first kill him but to respond to each of us personally," Remus stopped, "We will each at our own time appear above our graves to talk to you. Well, those who do have something to say. It will start with the first persons that he used the Killing curse on and they will give you directions to the next person."  
  
"Who would that be?" Harry racked his brains for answers, "that was a long time before I was born."  
  
"His father and grandparents, the Riddles will appear in the graveyard where Voldemort was 'reborn'." Remus said as more of the 'ghosts' went to hold Voldemort, "you must finish this Harry, now, think of those you love, of everyone who will live because of you. Go Harry, I'll be right here."  
  
"You can't do it Potter," Voldemort spat from his struggle with the 'ghosts'.  
  
Harry turned to Voldemort and raised his wand, "I will do, it the Light will succeed, do you know why Tom?"  
  
"You won't succeed!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"We will because the Light is willing to sacrifice itself for love and life," Harry cut him off, "we do not seek immortality because without our loved ones what do we have to live for? We value life and live for love and that is something you never learned."  
  
"That is your greatest weakness," Voldemort spat, "love for others. That is why your parents and godfather died, they loved you."  
  
"That adds to my reasons to kill you," Harry advanced. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and collected all of his emotions cleared his throat and said clearly, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort crumbled in a heap in as the 'ghosts' let go and slowly disappeared.  
  
End Flashback   
  
"-I looked at Voldemort's crumbled body, checked for a pulse, there wasn't one," Harry continued his story, "I Disapparated when I heard someone coming. I didn't know who it was, but I wanted to get back here. I couldn't not until I was finished talking to all those people. That meant that I had to wait for those who died during the war to be properly buried." Harry knew that he had skipped a few details in the flashback but there were some details that he didn't want or need to share.  
  
"Why did you check for a pulse?" Hermione asked, "no one lives through the Killing curse,"  
  
"Ah but this was a battle between the only two who had lived through it," Dumbledore replied, "Harry reflected it to Voldemort and though Tom was left as a shell of a man he did indeed survive."  
  
Hermione felt stupid for asking the question in the first place, it just happened to be the first thing that slipped  
  
"I am really tired," Harry said standing, "as much as I'd love to pour out more of soul in front of my friends," he looked at Snape, whose lip curled. Harry smiled a real smile, "Mrs. Weasley could I stay here until I can clean up the manor?"  
  
"Take as long as you need dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she jumped up and engulfed Harry in a hug, "we are proud of you."  
  
"And grateful," said Minister Shacklebolt, "you will be fully compensated-"  
  
"No, Minister," Harry said, "I don't want the money." Harry stopped to think, "I would rather the money go towards rebuilding peoples homes and lives. I have enough money, from Sirius, my parents, and Remus, to live out this life and leave some for the next generation. Please, I don't need it."  
  
"Well, Harry, we do have a lot of paperwork to go over," Shacklebolt begun, "Remus' will needs to be gone over and you will be called in front of the Wizengamot..."  
  
"What why?" Ginny was shocked.  
  
"It's just a technicality," Harry said quietly, "I killed someone. I performed an unforgivable. I was prepared for this. Set a date Minister and I will show up on time, if we could just cut the media coverage to a minimum?"  
  
"Of course Harry," Shacklebolt said, "I'll send it via owl. Molly, Arthur thank you for having me but if I could use your fireplace, I must get back to the Ministry."  
  
"Most of us do," Arthur said stepping towards the fireplace, "lead the way Minister." Shacklebolt reached the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder and turned back to the people who were staying, "Harry, once again thank you. And Ms. Granger I would like your thesis on this occurrence to come across my desk in a month's time. By then I may be able to read it and give you a position. Mr. Weasley," the twins, Arthur, and Ron looked at Shacklebolt, "I mean Ronald, yours and Harry's Auror training begins on September second. That is if you're still interested."  
  
"Yes, I am," Ron said quickly then looked at Harry who was leaning on Ginny for support, "that is if you're still in, mate."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, who got his message and whispered, "Live, however you want to live. Either way I'll still be here."  
  
"Yes Minister," Harry said standing up a little taller, "I'll see you about it after the Wizengamot trials."  
  
"Good," Shacklebolt tipped his hat, "I'll see you all at the Wizengamot trials, I think. Good day." He walked into the fire and yelled "Ministry of Magic" and was gone in a brilliant green flame. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione watched as the people disappeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed as Harry completely collapsed from her grip. Everyone left spun around and all except the twins started fussing over the fallen Harry.  
  
"Guys, he's fine-"George started.  
  
"Yeah, chill and –"Fred continued.  
  
"-get him into a bed." George said.  
  
"Preferably one in Ron's room," Fred teased, earning him a death glare.  
  
"Why are you two so calm?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Dumbledore handed him this," George picked up a bottle that had a note on it.  
  
"Then he Disapparated and Harry took a gulp." Fred finished.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Simple sleeping potion," George said pointedly.  
  
"Help me get him upstairs," Ron grunted.  
  
"Shall we?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes, I think we shall. Wingardium Leviosa," George pointed his wand at Harry and floated him up the stairs.  
  
Harry didn't wake until breakfast two days later. R/R please... I happen to like this story the best of the five I've write in the past. Tell me what you think, constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 


	3. Simpler Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or associated.  
  
A/N: This chapter is unexpected filler between two and four. I edited it as best I could but it is a little choppy. This chapter has some of the lighter humor (of the Weasley type) than the rest of the story. Sorry it's so short. ENJOY.  
  
Harry Potter and the Ghosts of Past  
  
Chapter 3 – Simpler Questions  
  
Harry didn't wake until breakfast two days later.  
  
"Hungry?" Ron asked from where he was getting dressed. Harry sat up; he was in Ron's room. His stuff was sitting in the corner, including a cage that held his snowy owl, Hedwig.  
  
"Hey, girl," Harry put out his arm and Hedwig landed, nibbled on his ear, then flew back to her perch. A smell caught his attention, "Ron, what's that smell?" He asked wrinkling his nose.  
  
Ron's neck and ears went red as he strained not to laugh, "Mate, that...smell is you." Harry made a skeptical face, "no. I am dead serious."  
  
"Oh," Harry got up and opened his trunk and grabbed some clothes, "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"No," Ron said carefully, "take as long as you need." Harry rolled his eyes as Ron chuckled. As Harry proceeded to the washroom he stopped at the landing of Ginny's room the door was open and she sat at her desk with her back to him.

* * *

Ginny turned to her door but there was no one there. She shook off the feeling that she was being watched, figuring it was just Ron, and continued to think as she pretended to do her already finished Charms homework. She knew it was a stupid excuse to escape her family and Hermione, but it was a reason that Hermione would except and her family understood.  
  
She had been thinking about what Harry had told them, he seemed so calm when he told them about Remus. Harry hadn't told them about his 'traveling' afterwards or who had held Voldemort back while he killed him. These thoughts led her to be very bore with her Charms.  
  
"I'll sneak up there now," Ginny mumbled to herself as she got up.  
  
"Mumbling to yourself sis?" Ron said from the doorway making Ginny jump as she turned and saw Ron leaning against her door frame."  
  
"Didn't you just walk past?" Ginny said irritably, closing the book she had been staring at.  
  
"No," Ron smiled at his sister, "that was Harry on his way to the washroom." She spun around and Ron nodded that he wasn't lying. Ginny smiled too.

* * *

Harry came out of the washroom feeling clean and at peace. He sighed and headed downstairs to the Weasley kitchen where he caught a whiff of the smell of food that made his stomach grumble and his mouth water. Heading down the rest of the stairs he saw that Mrs. Weasley was in her usual huff about the meal, and Fred and George were just sitting and talking about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet and drinking pumpkin juice. Hermione, Harry guessed, had gone home.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen, "Morning," he said and watched as everyone turned and said hello back and then continued with what they were doing. He figured that Mrs. Weasley had told them to leave him be. He was grateful and seated himself as Molly started to fill his plate with a ton food. Harry hadn't even started eating when there was the sound of someone rushing downstairs and Ron's booming laughter.  
  
Ginny had reached the bottom of the stairs and felt her face grow red as each person in the kitchen turned to look at her. Ron had caught up with her still laughing and she moved as her mother started to address her.  
  
"Ginny, what was all the noise about?" Molly stared at her daughter.  
  
Ginny was thinking fast as her mother served her and Ron breakfast. "I was hungry," she declared. She hadn't felt this stupid around Harry Potter in some time. Ron was about to start another round of laughter but the combined looks from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny kept him quiet.  
  
They got through part of breakfast when an owl came through the window, landed on Harry, dropped its letter and flew back out the window. The letter had a Ministry of Magic seal on it. Must be the court dates Harry thought. The Weasleys were waiting for Harry to open it.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The Wizengamot has arranged to meet you on July 10th in Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic. This trial is in accordance with the Law of the Unforgivables section 7; sub section b; paragraph nine; lines 3-118, the Killing Curse. Which was used by you, Harry James Potter, on Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort on May 26th 1998. The trial will be at 10:30 a.m. please arrive early in case there is a problem.  
  
On the same above date at noon, the will of Remus Lupin will be recounted in my office. Being as he was a werewolf he was not allowed to legally set aside a will. But the persons who witnessed his testimony will be there to give everyone involved what belongs to them.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
  
Minister of Magic"  
  
Harry read it out loud then reread it to himself a few times before setting it down and turning to Arthur Weasley, "Sir, could I see your Daily Prophet when you are done?"  
  
Arthur turned to him, "Yes. And I believe that between Ginny, Ron, the twins, and Hermione have the last couple weeks issues, intact." He looked Harry in the eye, "If you're interested..." Harry nodded then looked at Ginny, Ron, and the twins for confirmation, each nodded enthusiastically.  
  
There was a 'swish' and then a 'thud' from the fireplace. Hermione appeared in the doorway. "Good to see you up Harry."  
  
"How did you get the Floo Network connected to your house?" Harry asked Hermione, "You still live in the Muggle world, right?"  
  
"I'm just using it until I get my Apparation license. Which I go into get July 10th at 1:30 p.m. on the sixth floor of the Ministry of Magic," Hermione said in a matter-a-fact manner.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked over his paper, "They must have figured you'd be there anyway," he said knowingly.  
  
"Why would I be there?" Hermione looked around the table.  
  
"Because I have my Wizengamot trial that day," Harry replied, feeling he was full he put down his fork and excused himself. The twins followed his example, excused themselves then Disapparated. Mr. Weasley said that he had to get to the Ministry and also exited.  
  
Hermione had made it halfway up the stairs before Ginny and Ron excused themselves and started up the stairs. Hermione had reached the door of Ginny's room and waited for the other two. They were all thinking the same thing, 'what do we say?'  
  
"Well he is tried of hearing how grateful everyone is," Ron said after a moment.  
  
"Well he didn't give us any details about the 'ghost honoring'," Hermione offered.  
  
"But that might have been really hard," Ginny said, "I mean he had to see many people, some who he knew some who he didn't. It is worth a try but I wouldn't push him to open up." That was the only thing that all three agreed on: not pushing. They started up the rest of the stairs. Ron had Hermione's hand and Ginny just followed the couple.  
  
Ron knocked on the door and then poked his head inside to make sure that Harry was decent. Then opened the door, let the girls in, and closed the door. Harry was browsing through his trunk banishing some of the things he found and making a list.  
  
"You disappeared quickly," Ron said, "anything wrong, mate?"  
  
"No just need to know what I will need to buy," Harry replied looking up at the three, "anything wrong?"  
  
None of them could answer in truth they were bursting with questions. Ginny chose the one that they should start with. "Harry, what did you mean the other day when you said clean up the manor?" Hermione and Ron had forgotten about it.  
  
"You asked Mum if you could stay until you cleaned up the manor," Ginny continued.  
  
"Oh that," Harry thought, "Remus informed me that my parents' house, the one that they owned before going into hiding, was still standing and well hidden. He told me where to find the key."  
  
"When did he tell you this?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Four days ago," Harry responded, "he was the last and longest visit I had."  
  
"Any idea how many," Ginny asked, "ghosts you visited in total?"  
  
"At least a hundred," Harry said sadly, "but those were the only ones that wanted to see me and most didn't say too much. Those were only the ones that were killed by the Killing Curse. That doesn't include all of those that were tortured or controlled." Harry hung his head, "Remus said that he was the last one and he stayed so long because he didn't want me to come back feeling guilty. He didn't want me to push those who mean the most..." he looked up at them, "you guys, away."  
  
"Why was he so worried about something like that?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry looked at his group of friends, "Truthfully, what is the one thing that I end up doing every summer?"  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew what he meant, but none of them really wanted to say it. Harry hadn't realized he was that bad that they would be afraid to tell him the truth. A silence filled the room.  
  
"You go into an emotional breakdown-" Ginny started quietly.  
  
"-Blame yourself-" Ron continued.  
  
"-And yell at anyone who talks to you." Hermione finished just as quietly as Ginny started. Harry was startled that it scared his friends so much to tell the truth but amused by how the three sounded like the twins trying to complete a sentence.  
  
He smiled and said; "Remus said that almost exactly the same thing. I believe he called me an emotional train wreck. I was surprised he even knew what it was." Harry took a deep breath, "Most of them just told me they were sorry or thanked me for what I did, finally. Some more recent people had things that they asked me to do. Others told me about my parents, Sirius, or Dumbledore. There were a few who gave me warnings..."  
  
"What types of warnings?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"The basic sage advice. Most of it was unnerving to listen to, kind of scary how much they knew." Harry replied pensively. He looked up at them, "I'm guessing you came upstairs just to hear about my encounters." He looked at Hermione; "You might be able to finish your theory if I start soon. I need Neville here. He fought well, not that anyone didn't, and deserves to hear this." Harry and Neville had been close since fifth year. Neville just never felt that he and Harry were very different after the talk on the train ride home.  
  
Harry knew that the story would take days to tell, that they would have a lot of interruption and questions, and that none of them would completely understand. Not for a very long time.

* * *

Please review. constructive critism welcome. 


	4. Potter Mansion and Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or associated. A/N: I didn't forget I swear! I went to California for seventeen days this chapter has a lot of fluff. Anybody waiting on my other HP story will get it within the week it needs to be edited.  
  
Harry Potter and Ghosts of Past  
  
Chapter 4: Potter Mansion and Guest  
  
Mrs. Weasley only had to entertain guest for five days because Harry had found and cleaned the Manor. Everyone was patient for Harry to recount his 'visits' but Harry had changed things slightly. Instead of just the small group of people Harry would open his manor to the Hogwarts staff, his friends and the families of those who had been killed in the Wars. Harry had sent a list to every Wizarding newspaper and tabloid that listed every name of people killed by Voldemort or his followers.  
  
Harry took the last of his stuff from the Burrow with the help of Ron and Ginny. A sudden thought struck Ginny as she landed in the fireplace of a red and gold living area. The ceiling was high and the windows were large. She heaved the stuff she had onto a chair in the way, only to have it disappear as Dobby the house elf appear. She smiled and looked at Harry, "Did you get to see your parents?"  
  
"No," Harry answered walking into the enormous kitchen, with Ginny following, "I was told it was because their spirits had already been freed and spoken their peace. The same is true for Bertha Jorkins, that Ministry woman who went missing the summer of the Qudditch World Cup; Cedric Diggory and a Muggle named Frank Bryce, who was the grounds keeper for the Riddle house."  
  
Ginny looked sadly at the floor. She felt guilty for bringing it up. She was all for making Harry talk but he seemed to be doing so well. It was uncanny. Harry looked up at her, he knew when he answered that it hurt to say but the pain was expected.  
  
Harry lifted Ginny's chin and made her look into his eyes. She had tears running down her face. Their eyes met and Ginny put her arms around his neck as he hugged her to him, finally showing the feelings she had hidden behind her Charms book for weeks.  
  
"We missed you," she whispered through tears, "we were worried. We understand, but that doesn't change that...I missed you. I love you Harry and I don't want to lose you." Her tears stopped and she pulled back when she realized what she had said. 'I feel like that stupid little girl who stuck her elbow in the butter,' she thought, reprimanding herself.  
  
Harry had heard perfectly what she said. He smiled ruefully as she figured out how to react to what she said. Her reaction he realized, was to pull away, he stopped smiling. Ginny looked up at him as he spoke taking her hand, "I love you too Ginny." He had her hand in his against his chest, her head shot up Ginny thought she had imagined him speaking. She searched his eyes looking for confirmation, with his free hand he put it on her cheek, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and carefully slinked away from Harry somewhat in shock and mostly elated. She looked at Harry with a grin and very carefully reached out carefully and touched Harry as though he might not be alive. Harry gave her a questioning look, "I thought maybe I was dreaming," she replied smiling. She stood on tiptoe and kissed Harry. The kiss turned even more passionate than the first.  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt-" the voice started as Ginny broke the kiss and looked at Harry.  
  
"Then don't," Ginny said teasingly.  
  
"Well Ginny you have to sympathize with Ron," Harry said earning him a glance, "I'm his best mate and you're his little sister..."  
  
"Then," Ginny said looking back and forth between the boys, "I guess I should have sympathized with you when him, your best mate, and Hermione, who is like a sister to you, started kissing. That's what you were playing at, right?"  
  
Harry looked triumphant, "Yes."  
  
"No you really should sympathize with me," Ron said, "Hermione will never let me hear the end of this."  
  
"Of what?" Ginny and Harry asked at the same time.  
  
"Of you two," Ron said in a don't-play-dumb-you-arses voice, "I told her my sister would never fall for my thick headed friend and my thick headed friend will never figure it out. She said you would."  
  
"What was the bet?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
"None of your business," Ron said as his entire head went red. "We have to get home." Ron motioned to Ginny.  
  
"When do you want us here tomorrow?" Ginny asked Harry as they walked into the living room.  
  
"One o'clock," Harry said checking his watch, which read 7:32 p.m. "don't forget to bring the stuff for the rooms." Ginny and Ron nodded. Ron Apparated and Ginny kissed Harry said goodbye threw dust into the fire and clearly said "the Burrow."  
  
Harry was left alone with his thoughts while he ate, cleaned, and organized. By the time that he had gotten everything done it was eleven o'clock. Harry went to bed in a room next to what used to be a nursery. The nursery had been used for every Potter child before they got their own room down the hall.  
  
Harry woke the next morning at nine. He ate a quick breakfast and cleaned up his mess. Harry moved things around widening the moving space of the sitting room. He magiked chairs for around the room and end tables in the few open spaces not wide enough for walking. Then he waited alone in a huge mansion with his thoughts.  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrived at one on the dot, Ginny through the fireplace, Ron and Hermione through the front door because they had to go to the Appartation point and walk to the mansion. Each was carrying a large bag. Harry led them around the house, it was only hard to get Hermione out of the gigantic library. There had been six rooms that he hadn't led them into yet.  
  
Harry stopped at a second floor room, "Hermione," he said indicating the doorknob. She reached for it and pushed the door all the way open before walking in. The room had two walls of bookshelves on the third wall was a bed and a desk with a portrait over it.  
  
"In the days the house was first built," Harry said as they walked in, "this room was for the practicing scholar." Harry levitated the bag in her hand to the bed, "It's yours."  
  
Hermione was speechless she turned around and hugged Harry. He smiled, "come on." He led them to the closest set of stairs. The stairs were spiraling upward, the platform at the top was large enough to fit all four of them. "Ron," Harry said.  
  
Ron like Hermione opened the door completely before stepping in. The room was large and round with a bed beneath one of the many windows and a desk next to the door. A telescope stood beneath the window opposite the bed. "I figured," said Harry, "that you've spent your entire life in the high towers of both your house and the Gryffindor dormitory. I thought you might want the same here." Harry levitated the bag in his hand to the bed.  
  
"Thanks mate," Ron said. Harry lead them downstairs to another room it was his. A sea of scarlet and gold, the largest bedroom in the entire house with a bathroom connected to it. Harry went to the next door and explained that it was the Potter nursery, "Hermione, you will find that some of the scholars' books are family trees and Hogwarts history." Hermione had to restrain her feet from running to the nearest book.  
  
Back down the hall three doors opposite his and nodded to Ginny. Ginny opened the door and stepped in before the rest could see into it. There were two large windows on each side of a large bed (slightly larger than Hermione's or Ron's beds), both of the windows led to a balcony. A desk like the others sat under a portrait.  
  
Harry levitated her bag from Ginny's hand to the bed. "This used to be Sirius' favorite room in the entire house," Ginny turned from the portrait and looked at Harry, "He hated Black Manor's dark décor. So my grandparents gave him one that was bright and would let him be outside. I figured that a free spirit like you would like it."  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said throwing her arms around his neck, "I love it."  
  
"And," said Harry, "I love you."  
  
Hermione had dropped what she was holding and was staring at Harry and Ginny. Ron seemed to want to disappear. Hermione took one look at him and pounced.  
  
"You knew?" Hermione asked, "And you didn't tell me? Just because you lost a bet!"  
  
"Chill Hermione," Harry jumped in.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said, "Ron's only known for as long as we have and that has only been a couple of hours." Hermione backed off a little.  
  
"So what did he lose?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He has to read Hogwarts, a History," Hermione said brightly.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, "You must have really thought I was thick if you bet that!"  
  
"Well at the time we made the bet," Ron started slowly, "you were to thick to figure anything out. Especially anything as complicated as my sister."  
  
"When did you make this bet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Train to Hogwarts seventh year," Hermione answered.  
  
"Fair enough," Harry said. Ginny gave him a questioning look, "I was too wrapped up in living passed seventeen at that point to notice your existence any more than I had in years before."  
  
"So why did you," Ginny asked Hermione, "suspect we would sooner or later realize it?"  
  
"Because," said Hermione as they let the room for the sitting area, "when you two had noticed each other there were sparks."  
  
"Compared to those of you and Ron, which were larger than life since fourth year. I'm surprised you could see those few tiny sparks," Ginny teased. Hermione chose to ignore her rather true comment as they entered to sitting room and took a seat. The clock echoed two times.  
  
"People should arrive at any moment," Harry stated, "could you help me put cloaks away and track who comes?"  
  
"Of course Harry," Hermione said, pulling Ron to his feet.  
  
And arrive they did. Within ten minutes the house was buzzing. All of the Weasley's (with the exception of Percy, who is dead), Hogwarts' teachers McGonagall and Flitwick, and a small group of unknown people who all claimed to be related to various people on the list of dead arrived at once. Harry had confirmed the relations to the various wizards.  
  
Ginny had put out punch and Hermione conjured paper cups. Dobby had insisted to do this but Hermione had refused. Everyone was pretty quiet except the Weasleys who knew how to start conversation. Harry had disappeared and Ron had sent Ginny to find him. Ron was hanging up coats in the closet Hermione had pointed out.  
  
Ginny walked down the hall carefully counting the number of doors until she reached the one that was Harry's and knocked on the door. "Harry?" Ginny called through the door.  
  
"Come in," was the muffled response. Ginny walked into the room, Harry was sitting on the bed, head in hands. He didn't look up. Ginny sat in the desk chair. "Harry, this isn't going to be easy."  
  
"I know," Harry said looking up, "its just that nothing has felt as permanent as this moment. Ginny do you realize that for the first time in my life I don't have to look over my shoulder for Voldemort or his followers. I only have to live my life. I've fulfilled the prophecy but it's so bittersweet." Ginny gave him a questioning look, "Voldemort was nineteen when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, chances are there is already a dark wizard out looking for the key to ultimate immortality and power. It will take him a couple years to prefect his dark art. Then another prophecy that condemns some poor kid to a life like mine."  
  
Ginny went to Harry and pulled him to his feet, "and when he or she defeats that dark lord or lady. They shall also have people they love to spend the rest of their lives with. The dark will always exist, but the Light will always shine when it is the darkest." Harry gave her a look of confusion, "it was after eleven years of terror that you gave Europe fifteen years of relaxation. At great cost, yes, but you saved close to three times as many people as you met in the weeks you were gone. You can change none of it, and you will find a reason to live." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.  
  
Ginny found that a few more people had arrived. Dumbledore was standing talking to an unknown wizard and Severus Snape sat sulking in the corner like he would rather be anywhere else. Hermione excused herself from the conversation and walked to Ginny.  
  
"Is he coming down, yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied, "when did Snape arrive?"  
  
"He came with Dumbledore. He's being quite foal about it," Hermione said.  
  
"That's an understatement," Ron commented dryly from behind Ginny.  
  
"Look," Hermione pointed over Ginny's shoulder. There on the bottom step stood Harry. The room went silent and seemed to be missing oxygen.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore waiting for something that he realized wasn't coming. He looked at his friends, each gave him a smile. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. You have gathered here to hear about your loved ones who were lost in a battle, that after nearly three decades we have won..." 


	5. Riddles to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or associated.  
  
Chapter 5: Riddles to Hogwarts  
  
"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. You have gathered here to hear about your loved ones who were lost in a battle that after nearly three decades we have won. I was told to visit each ghost in turn. One pointed me to the next. The first spirits I visited were the first killed with the Killing Curse by Voldemort: Voldemort's muggle father and grandparents. They were as rude and snobbish in death as they were in life. They went onto say in the simpliest terms that they were sorry that the scum was of their blood and that all their muggle fortune was to go to muggle orphanages and causes that support the suffers of this war." Harry said all this as everyone in the rooom settled down to listen to him. Ginny sat on Harry's right. Hermione and Ron were with the Weasleys across the room.  
  
Harry went on with his tale going on with names of people who nobody recognized except that they had gone missing some years back. Harry went on in a monotone voice as he got closer and closer to the people that might have relatives in the room or he recognized them from long before that.  
  
"Pennic Squash sent me to another graveyard but this wasn't just for one person killed there were several here. Dorcas Meadows, Edgar Bones and his family, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Marlene McKinnon and family, Benjy Fenwick, and Caradoc Dearborn were all sitting on there graves looking bored to...tears," Harry could tell that these names were recognized throughout the room. Harry had recognized many of them from a picture Moody had shown him at the congratulation party the summer before fifth year.  
  
"Dorcas said that he had been killed by Voldemort himself." Harry looked around the room and spotted the person he was looking for a blonde woman in the corner to his left, "Marsha?"  
  
The woman's head shot up, "yes?"  
  
"Dorcas said that he was glad that you, his sister, is happy even if you are with a muggle, but that you shouldn't have abandoned the wizarding world like you did. He said it will make it harder to explain when Elizabeth is excepted to Hogwarts in two years," Harry said watching as the woman fought back her emotions.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. Harry nodded and resumed looking in to space continuing his story. It was another twenty minutes before he looked up again.  
  
"Fabian and Gideon," Harry said looking at Molly Weasley, "said that they are very happy at what you have done with your life. They said that Bill and Charlie remind them of themselves and Ginny of you. They asked that all of the money still rusting away in their volts go to your family." Mrs. Weasley was crying and she made to protest Harry held up a hand, "If you make one refusal or try to use it anyone except your children and yourself they will haunt you until the end of eternity." Mrs. Weasley chuckled then went on crying silently as Mr. Weasley and her family comforted her.  
  
Harry rattled on until it came to names that made his mouth go dry, people that were too young to be gone so soon. Children, students, friends, housemates. Harry had reached well into the second war and was fighting to keep his voice going. "Approximately ten days before I returned I was sent to the Hogwarts grounds," Harry's voice choked at the memory. Ginny handed him the cup she had been drinking out of, he gave a grateful smile and drank the sweet liquid handing the cup back to her. Ginny placed the cup on the table and took Harry's closest hand. They both knew that most of the people in the Potter Mansion had actually been waiting for this list of names. Those who died in the final battle...  
  
**_Flashback   
_**  
Harry landed for the first time on his feet at this location. Harry knew instantly where he was: Hogwarts. The sun was high in the sky and he was standing in the last place he had seen his friends before he chased Voldemort into the forest.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it Harry?" a voice said from behind.  
  
"Yes Moony, it is," Harry responded turning to face the last of his father's friends. But it wasn't just Remus "Moony" Lupin he was faced with. Many young faces, some younger them him were staring at him. He recognized every last one of them. D. A. members, friends, former students, Ministry officials, Aurors, people who never should have died. Harry broke down crying angry. The first time he had in a long time.  
  
And the spirits let him cry until a mixture of that and fatigue sent him into the first sleep he had in nearly two weeks. When Harry woke it was dark about nine o'clock in the evening. It took a minute for his mind to register why he was sleeping outside of an empty Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter," the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, said, "I fear that I was wrong in so many ways and I paid for my blindness..."  
  
"Hundreds paid for your blindness," Harry said is voice laced with hatred.  
  
"I know and I am truly sorry," The ghost of the Minister said, "I also know that being sorry changes nothing so I leave you with this message tell them all I'm sorry..." the ghost blew away in the wind.  
  
"You served us well Harry," Oliver Wood, Harry's former Gryffindor Quidditch captain, "The best part about getting to see you again is we get to know that our deaths weren't in vein. Just as your parents weren't."  
  
Harry looked up to see that Oliver was holding a broom and wearing his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. "Oliver, is that what you get to do for eternity?"  
  
"I was happiest in the air, I never found anything that compared to it in the slightest," Oliver laughed slightly, "not that I looked or even might have seen it. Do that for me Harry, find something that is more important than a sport. And NEVER let it go..." Harry watched as yet another person disappeared like dust in the wind.  
  
_**Present **_  
  
Ron looked scandalized at the thought that anything could be more important than Quidditch. Hermione was taking notes along with two other people in the room. One was a media person the other was from the Ministry.  
  
Harry looked up to see Oliver's parents looked sad but proud. Mrs. Wood was crying on her husband's shoulder. Harry found no words of comfort. Ginny squeezed his hand as the clock tolled a dull four o'clock.  
  
_**Flashback**_   
  
Katie Bell looked at Harry who was standing barely a foot away. "You need to speak your mind," Katie said, "nobody is going to stop listening. Besides I know of a few people who never doubted you, your word, or your ability. That is my advice Harry, make them never doubt that the Light will win..."  
  
Moody was standing in front of Harry he looked less beaten up, his nose was whole he had his hair the only thing that remained the same was the electric blue eye. "You know what Voldemort was up to when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald?" Moody asked in the same hoarse voice.  
  
Harry thought a moment before he remembered, "he was nineteen, he disappeared after that to research the Dark Arts..."  
  
"I see you do listen when Ms. Granger tells you something of importance," Moody growled, "Remember Harry: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"  
  
"You taught us well Harry, you really did," this voice belonged to Colin Creevey.  
  
"I can't believe," Harry said slowly.  
  
"You do believe what you are seeing," Colin said, "And you know exactly who is dead before you meet them. If only we could capture the moments when we fell when our courage was at it's highest. We were all afraid to die Harry," Colin chuckled, "anyone who says other wise is lying or stupid. But all of us were willing and all those who survived are still willing to. Not for you or Hogwarts or the wizarding world, we will/are because we want to see the love that exists at the end of the battle. We died for love. I died for Dennis. Luna Lovegood died saving Hermione Granger. Remus Lupin died saving Ginny Weasley.  
  
"I couldn't live with myself if Dennis died and I could prevent it. Luna though rather fond of Ron Weasley knew that Hermione would be an important person in the years of the Light. Remus did it because... well as he put it, he didn't think James would forgive him if he let her die." Harry gave Colin a questioning look, Colin shrugged, "Tell them that they were worth it, that love was worth it..." And Colin too faded away.  
  
Harry was left with his thoughts. Almost an hour passed before he was interrupted, "we spend most of our best times with our families," the man sighed heavily, "what I thought were my best memories seem so pitiful after all this."  
  
"Is it the feeling that you don't know what you have 'til it's gone?" Harry asked looking at the third eldest Weasley he was wearing muggle khakis and a hand knitted sweater with a 'P' on the front.  
  
"I guess so Harry," Percy said sadly, "I was so stupid. Ron got the punishment for not seeing the change in Ginny during the Chamber incident. I don't even really know my family. They seem happy though all of them. They all found something they love. Tell them I'm SO sorry. Give them my love. Tell them I couldn't have lived on with everything I'd done. But I find peace and truth in death..."  
  
_**Present**_   
  
Harry talked for another couple minutes until he came to the part where it was just him and Remus. He didn't feel he needed to tell the masses what happened so he finished. The room was quiet except for the muffled cries of everyone in the room. Ginny wanted to know what Remus had said but at this moment just gave Harry time to relax.  
  
The woman Harry addressed earlier named Marsha approached Harry. "Mr. Potter you have given me more than I ever hoped in coming here. Thank you. Not only for what you told us but what you did in defeating the Dark." She shook Harry's hand and bowed slightly to him. She waked to the door and exited.  
  
Many of the parents of student who had died took this as a good way to go. They stood and shook Harry's hand. Harry at one point stood as the waves of 'thank you' kept coming until the masses were gone and Harry could identify who was left. The teachers, the Weasleys, Tonks, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, and the Creeveys were all that stood in the living room with Harry. They were all standing each looking at the person in front of them, he was barely a man by age but he had well earned the superficial title.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry a twinkle in his eye. Albus had accomplished what he set out to do even if the plan had been **very** flawed. Dumbledore clapped once, then slowly again. McGonagall, Flitwick, and the Creeveys followed suit. Ginny untangled her hand from Harry's and backed into the crowd clapping too as the rest joined. The room roared with applause that for so few people the sound rivaled that of the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N: Harry explains what is in flashback form. I didn't want to bore you with long paragraphs. And yes Prewett is Molly's maidan name.


	6. Bury the Hatchet or Malfoy

N/A: My computer is unplugged and out of my room but it didn't seem like anybody cared if I updated. But I did it anyway thanks to Raiining.

Chapter Six: Bury the Hatchet or Malfoy

Harry smiled awkwardly at the group around him. The clapping slowed steadily until everyone was quiet. "Would you like to hear what Remus had to say?" Harry asked. Heads nodded throughout the entire room, they all sat. Snape showed no emotion, not even hate. Ginny rejoined Harry on the couch.

**_Flashback_**

Harry sat in the same spot watching the sun move slowly across the sky. "I am the last one you know," Remus said quietly.

"I know Remus," Harry said his throat getting sore.

"Everything, everyone you met has said is true Harry. You know that right?" Remus asked sitting beside Harry.

"Even what Percy sa..."

"Everything Harry," Remus answered knowingly.

"Oh," Harry thought a moment, "Then what did Colin mean in saying that you said my dad wouldn't forgive you if didn't save Ginny?"

"Remember Colin's advice?" Remus asked.

"Love is worth it..."

"Yes and you don't cry for me nearly as much as if it was her," Remus said, "In the instant between life and death we see the absolute truth of everything we have done. And in that instant I knew I had died for the right reason."

"Remus you're avoiding the question," Harry said turning to Remus who looked years younger, about the age he was when James and Lily died.

"I am avoiding that question," Remus said, "at least until I have to go."

"When is that?" Harry asked a little scared about how long he would have with his lost friend.

"Not until you are ready to go back and live your life. Besides," Remus smiled, "there is much you still need you know."

"How am I suppose to go back to my life when half the people I died in the final battle," Harry stood angrily, "how am I suppose to go back to my friends when so many of them are missing?"

"Because Harry that is hat you do after a battle. Scarred and broken you go home to those who love you." Remus answered sagely.

"What home? To who... Who loves me?" Harry asked furious.

"Well the Potters' Mansion of course." Remus said as though it was the most obvious answer.

"What?" Harry asked curiosity taking over the anger.

"The ancestral Potter Mansion, it ahs been passed down from Potter to Potter and you are the last in line," Remus smiled, "for the moment."

"I thought the house in Godrics Hollow was the only house my parents owned," Harry said his mind working quickly.

"No, they never even owned that one," Remus said, "they only used it as a hide-out on such short notice. It was a property of little good to Albus."

"Dumbledore? He gave them the hide out?"'

"Yes, he has the deed to it. Hasn't done a thing with it since you were picked from the wreckage," Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, "The deed to Potter Mansion is in your vault. James locked it last so you will need the key that is attached to the deed. After that however you can magic the it to open to you and those you allow in your house at anytime."

"You're not a ghost are you Remus, none of you were?" Harry asked.

"_What_ would make you say that?"

"Nearly Headless Nick and the fact that you are leaving just like my parent and Cedric did my fourth year."

"Well you are right Harry, we are not ghosts and we are leaving. The Killing Curse leaves a signature in the wand and the magical core absorbs the signature. When a Priori Incantatem occurs the signature uses the magic it has been supplied to give itself its form. But the magic for each burns out at different times. Some gave up their magic right after the battle ended and the magic was transferred to those who still needed to say something," Remus said.

"Now you have the little that's left," Harry said finishing the tale. Remus nodded.

_**End Flashback**_

"We talked the rest of the time about things of little importance before he told me it was time to go," Harry said. The room was quiet.

"Professor," Dennis said from the chair he was in, "could you create a Port Key for my family and me to get home?"

Harry picked up a book that was on the table and handed it to Dumbledore, "Use this." Dennis hugged Harry and told Ginny that he would see her when school started. Mr. and Mrs. Creevey thanked Harry. The Creeveys were gone in seconds.

"Snape," Harry said directing his attention at the Potions Master, "thank you." Snape looked at Harry surprise written across his face. Everyone else in the room looked between the two.

"Excuse me Potter?" Snape said his face expressionless.

"For risking your life for the Light, at such a high cost," Harry said, "Your information let us prepare for the Death Eaters at Hogwarts. You risked more spying than even myself." Harry's face was as expressionless as Snapes'. Snape stood gave a curt nod and left quickly.

"What was that about?" Tonks asked.

"He couldn't stand what I was about to do," Harry said a smile tugged at his lips.

"Thanks you Tonks, Mr., Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George," Harry said looking at each in turn, "I know you sacrificed a lot to do what you did. McGonagall, Flitwick, thank you for teaching us," he indicated himself, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville.

Everyone answered back at once, and then each gave Harry a goodbye and disappeared out the door.

"You certainly know how to clear a room Harry," Hermione said giving him a hard look.

"Thanking them seem to be better than get out," Harry shrugged.

"Harry," Dumbledore said a smile at his lips, "that was an honorable thing to do."

"How else was I suppose to get my house back?" Harry shrugged again.

"True indeed," Dumbledore, said, "and I will take my leave before you get me worked up like you did to the rest." Dumbledore laughed and left.

"Harry," Neville said, "I have to get home to Gram."

"Okay Neville," Harry said leading him to the fireplace. "You really did well Nevi-"

"No Harry," Neville said bluntly, "thank you for everything you did to give us this freedom. And don't argue, I don't think I could ever have done what you did. To think it could have been me the prophecy was talking about. _Longbottoms crate #3_," Neville vanished in the green flame. Harry was speechless.

"He told you," Ginny said grinning. The clock tolled six.

"Sir," Dobby said, "the dinner the yous has asked for is ready. If you and company will enter the dining room it is set. Please enjoy, Dobby must be going for the night."

"Thank you Dobby and we will do the dishes," Harry said to the house elf, "Enjoy you night."

"Thank you sir," Dobby vanished.

"Did I hear something about food?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Into the dining room," Harry said, vanishing the extra seats in the living room.

The oak table was under the weight of a large meal of turkey, potatoes, carrots, gravy, and two clobbers, plus the dishes and cutlery. The chairs had been rearranged so that only four were in the entire dining room. Two one each side of the table. Ginny and Harry sat on one side and Hermione and Ron sat on the other.

The talk was light as everyone filled there plates and ate. It wasn't until they were half way through the second cobbler that Ginny asked Harry the question that was on her mind.

"Did Remus tell you what Colin had meant?"

"Later," Harry said quietly, "I promise I'll answer."

"Would you like some help with the dishes mate?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely," Harry said carry the dishes to the kitchen. Each of his friends followed suit. It was another hour before they were done the clock tolling nine.

"Ron," Hermione said, "come with me."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Come along and you'll find out," Hermione smiled evilly, "Harry you have a copy of Hog-"

"Yes in the library," Harry said, "and on the bookshelf in you room."

Hermione dragged Ron out of the room. Ron glared at Harry.

"That's what he gets for betting," Harry laughed lightly.

"Yep," Ginny agreed.

"Will you join me for a walk?" Harry asked offering his hand to Ginny.

"Of course," Ginny answered. They walked out the kitchen door to the garden beyond.

"To answer your question Ginny, yes," Harry said as they slowly walked, "Remus said that my dad knew that I would fall for a red head. And Remus knew that if I had lost you, I would have loved no one else. Ending the Potter line. Upsetting my dad deeply and no matter how long he lived when he finally did die he would feel guilty."

"How did James know you would fall for a red head?"

"Potter family line," Harry said, "Every Potter male falls for a red head. From what Remus knows they only have sons, continuing the Potter male line. But every couple of generations twins are born, one girl and one boy. At least according to Remus."

"The last of the Maurders," Ginny said catching Harry's attention again, "at peace at last. Along with your mother, father, Sirius, and Peter."

"You think that rat is with them?"

"Yes," Ginny said simply, "You said Remus looked about the same age as James and Lily when they died. Chances are that when they died all of them reverted to about that age. Peter may not have been good but that doesn't mean his desire to fix it didn't exist."

"I hope my dad or Sirius gives him the boot," Harry said.

"Like Percy told you, they found their peace and truth in death. Besides," Ginny smirked, "I'm sure the same will be true when Snape dies. And of course you and Malfoy will bury the hatchet at death's gates."

"I doubt that very much," Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't care about the hatchet but I would love to bury Malfoy," Harry laughed.

"Ha ha," Ginny said shivering slightly.

"Cold?" Ginny nodded, "Let's get in side then."

"Okay," Ginny said.

"My date to stand in front of the Wizengamot is only ten days away," Harry informed her.

"That should be a cake walk," Ginny said.

* * *

"Calling Mister Harry James Potter to the stand, on docket 1526, the Law of the Unforgivables section 7; sub section b; paragraph nine; lines 3-118, the Killing Curse..."

R/R Please

Pandagrrl: Hermione is a witch and hasn't her Apparation license, yet. so the Ministry hooked her to the Floo network instead of scheduling an immediate Apparation with the Aurors, they were too busy with the Death Eaters.

Rhyllen: Thank you for the review and I am typing as fast as I can get the computer working.

Raiining: Thank you for dropping in on my story. Just finally getting a review kicked my imagination into high gear. I finally put down what I've been thinking about for weeks. Oh and just to clarify Hermione still lives with her parent and Ron and Ginny still live at the Burrow. Harry just wanted his house to feel more like a home so he gave each a place to stay at anytime.


	7. July Tenth

* * *

Harry had woken early the morning of July 10th. He knew exactly what the day was to bring. Stretching and lazy he got out of bed, the clock down the hall chimed six.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had been up for half an hour listening to the sounds of the house. Everything was calm for the moment, but she knew it wouldn't be for long. She hated the house being quiet or empty and without all except Ron and Ginny it did seem empty. Ron would be moving out as soon as he could afford it and Ginny had another year at Hogwarts to worry about.

"You can't stop them Molly dear," a voice said quietly.

"I know Arthur but that doesn't mean I can't try," Mrs. Weasley turned around to see her husband standing against the doorframe. "Can you believe how many time in the past eight years one or both of those hands has turned to 'peril'?" she said pointing to the Weasley family clock.

Mr. Weasley nodded at his wife remembering when Percy's clock-hand had found on the floor. He had picked it up crying only to look at the clock and see that Ron and Ginny's clock-hands had been in 'peril.' "They're safe now Molly."

"You know as well as I do that it won't last long," Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"When the peace ends they will be ready and hopefully it won't happen for awhile and when it does the wizarding world will be ready for it. Maybe next time this much won't be lost," Mr. Weasley said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley just nodded.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Burrow at 7:30 to find the house alive. Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a hug and asked him to tell Ron and Ginny to get a move on. Harry headed straight to Ron's room and knocked before letting himself in. Ron was sitting on his bed fully dressed and looked to be lost in thought.

"Anything wrong mate?" Harry asked, getting Ron's attention.

"It's just odd," Ron said, "odd to know that he isn't out there anymore and that it is finally over. Until you showed up I guess it really hadn't gotten through to me but it sunk in when I woke up this morning. You're a hero Harry, Neville was right."

Harry looked at his friend for a moment contemplating what to say, "I couldn't have done it without you or Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dumbledore, even Snape taught me to stay alive. What would all the fighting have been for if I didn't have anything to come back to, by itself my life wouldn't have been worth that much." Harry remembered why he was in Ron's room in the first place, "your mum said to speed things up."

Harry went downstairs and reached the platform to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Harry walked into Ginny's room.

"Hey Harry," she said pulling on her shoes.

"Hey Gin," he replied. Then asked something that had slipped his mind, "Gin, why did you say that you'd still be there when the Minister asked about Auror training?"

"Why'd you look at me before you answered?" Ginny countered.

"True enough," Harry said, "how did you know?"

"Professor Trelawny," Ginny said simply. Harry gave her a questioning look and she explained, "In my fifth year I 'ran into her' she said some things in an odd hoarse voice then came out of it and didn't remember why she was on the third floor. I thought about it and at the moment I saw you back I knew she was right for once."

Harry seemed to get what she had meant, "Ginny, she told you a prophecy? What was it about?"

"I'll tell you later Harry. Right now breakfast is ready, I can smell it." Ginny said walking purposefully out the door without looking at him.

Harry made a mental note to ask her again before heading downstairs to a truely Weasley breakfast.

* * *

Harry arrived at he Ministry, along with the Weasleys and Hermione, at 9:45. They went through the wand check-point and headed fort he bottom floor of the Ministry. When they arrived they were told that the courts were full and that they couldn't get in until Harry was called to court. At 10:30 a.m. the voice filled the hall:

"Calling Mister Harry James Potter to the stand, on docket 1526, the Law of the Unforgivables section 7; sub section b; paragraph nine; lines 3-118, the Killing Curse," the Minister pointed Harry to a seat and the Weasleys and Hermione took empty seats in the court. Madam Bones gave Harry a smile.

"This is rather a technicality," one Wizengamot said rather ruefully.

"I killed someone sir," Harry said, "I'd expect nothing less of this justice system."

"You are still too modest Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said.

"Could we get to the matter at hand?" Minister Shacklebolt inserted. Everyone quieted down. "thank you, first speaker Albus Dumbledore."

"This was all part of a prophecy that was told the May of Potter's birth year," Albus said reciting the prophecy made by Sybil Trelawny, "He was destined to kill Voldemort or be killed, letting Voldemort become immortal."

"Is that all Dumbledore?" an old hag asked.

"Yes thank you for your time," Dumbledore walked back to his seat.

Minister Shacklebolt looked down each side of the chairs next to him nodding to each person. "Harry James Potter you are freed of all charges by order of the Wizengamot on the account that you fulfilled a prophecy which the Unspeakables cannot explain. You are thanked by the Wizarding world and this court for everything you have done."

"Thank you Minister," Harry said leaving his seat.

"And that people wraps up the trails of the Second War of Terror by Voldemort," Minister Shacklebolt said proudly, "may we never have to open the doors to this Wizengamot room again."

Harry got to Ginny just in time to hear her say, "I wish it was that way too."

A memo zoomed onto Harry's head as they got to the elevator. Harry took it off; it had his name on it:

"Harry,

My office at 11:45 for Remus' will.

Shacklebolt"

"Better hurry Harry you have only a few minutes," Mr. Weasley said.

But they arrived on time for Harry's meeting with Shacklebolt. Dumbledore stood beside the Minister and a Pensive was on the desk. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione crowded into the room.

"This is from less then six months ago," Dumbledore explained swirling the silver liquid.

A tiny Remus appeared: "I being of sound mind make this my last will and testament. To Mr. Harry Potter I give my assets and deeds to be spent how he sees fit. I also give him something that his mother and father gave to his godfather and then was giving to me upon his death, it is lying in my vault, 461, to get transferred to his vault once this is seen. Those are all of my assets but on words of wisdom, live." The image faded into the silver liquid of the pensive.

"I wonder what it is," Ginny mused.

"So do I," Harry agreed.

"Ron, Harry," the Minister got their attention, "if you want to be Aurors you'll need to go down and get your Appartation test over with, along with Ms. Granger. Your Auror training begins on the first of October. The paper work will be given to you on the first of September and it will have instructions for you." He turned to Hermione, "that paper had some incredible theories. I fear however that there is no department in this Ministry that can use your expertise," everyone looked scandelized, "Therefore, I would like you to set the ground work for the Muggle sciences to be connected to Wizard magic."

Hermioen looked surprised, "no one at my age has ever set up a division within the Ministry"

"You have proven yourself to be beyond your years all four of you have," Kingsley eyed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "why in Merlin's name should you not, therefore, be treated as such?"

* * *

A week later as Harry opened his vault he was intent on finding what had once been given to Sirius from his parents but at Sirius' death had been given to Remus.


	8. The Package & epologue

Harry entered his vault a week after the Wizengamot courtroom had been closed for the third time in a century. Harry's head buzzed about what was left to him from his parents and why hadn't it been put directly into his vault when his parents died. His vault was the same as it had always been, except a small pile to the right of the vault door. Harry recognized some of it as things that Sirius had left him, robes, books, deeds, nothing of terrible importance.

It was a moment before Harry saw the subtle change in the pile. There was a small brown rectangular box. Written on it in big letters was:

'To Harry

From Mom & Dad'

Then underneath in small writing was written 'Sirius and Remus.'

"Mr. Potter if you don't mind!" came a small rough voice.

Harry slipped the package under his arm and put a handful of gold and silver into his money pouch before exiting his vault and letting the goblin return him to the surface. When Harry arrived outside of Gringotts he took one look at the package, tucked it back under his arm and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Harry landed with a dull thud on his hearth.

"You could've just Appartated," said a voice turning Harry from his thoughts. There was Ginny sitting on the couch reading a book.

"You do know that you could being reading that in the library?" Harry responded heading for the stairs.

"Yes but I wouldn't get this oh so wonderful conversation with you," Ginny smiled sweetly, "so what did your parents leave you?"

"Don't know yet," Harry responded pulling the package from his under his arm. When Harry got to his room he closed the door and set the package on his bed. He sat staring at it for a time before sitting down and opening one end of it and tipping it over. Four letters and a smaller box wrapped in paper fell out.

Each envelope had different type of handwriting on it. Three of them he recognized from the Marauder's Map, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. The fourth letter had a loopy girl writing that seemed, to Harry, a cross between Hermione and Ginny's handwriting. Harry pulled out Sirius' letter first.

_'Harry,_

_I'm saddened that this has fallen into my possession. And if you're reading this then I haven't lived long enough to give this to you in person, a crime in itself. Though it seems a greater crime that your father wasn't able to give this to you in person. Or that your mother wasn't able to explain its importance. Except for the letters that they have written and the 'items' themselves this is all that the package contains._

_Sirius'_

Harry looked at the fourth letter knowing now that it had Lily Potter's handwriting. He then picked up the letter from Remus.

_'Harry,_

_I have only a little knowledge as to what this box contains. I am sorry that there is no one left to give this to you and explain. I never thought this box would fall into my possession and sincerely wish it hadn't._

_Remus'_

Harry looked at the letter from his father. His interest in the small box growing.

_'My Son Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I have to explain why. I suggest that you open the box'_

Harry took the box that fit in the palm of his hand and took the paper off. A green velvet box was underneath. Harry gently opened the box. Inside were three rings, one was a man's ring, simple gold band with a single emerald stone inlayed, making the surface smooth. The second ring was a small thin gold band with a heart at the top with a diamond on each side. The third ring had a medium sized band with a diamond at the top. Harry gazed at each then turn back to the letter from his father.

_'They are muggle wedding bands. The large simple one is your wedding ring. The small thin one is an engagement ring and the third is the bride's wedding ring. They are something your mother wanted. You may not know this but when a wizard and witch get married they are **magically** 'bonded' by an **invisible** robe that will never break. The vows they give, the ups and downs make the 'bond' stronger. Your mother had dreamed of, however, the muggle wedding and so we shared in both the wizarding and the muggle way of marriage, by having both the rope and the rings at the ceremony. Your mother picked out the rings and said that one day we would be able to pass it down to our child._

_If of course you are reading this you may wonder why I gave it to Sirius in my will instead of you. Well the reason is that I didn't know how old you would be when you got curious and opened the box, so I told Sirius that when he saw that you fell in love that you got this box at the proper age. If you have found that special some one then all I can say is good luck._

_Love, Dad'_

Harry reread the letter thinking about how little he knew about the wizarding world in how it would effect him as an adult. Harry set the letter down and picked up the one from his mom. The envelope seemed thicker then the rest. He opened it to find a single letter and another envelope. The envelope had written on it '_To the Bride on her wedding day._' Harry eyed the envelope then opened the letter, it was short.

_'Harry,_

_Please give this note to your wife for me. I am sorry but it is charmed to only open for her on her wedding day so you don't get to see what is inside. And don't you dare try and open it. Have a happy life Harry and I hope you know that sometimes we have to make our own destiny, we can't leave everything up to fate or time._

_Love, Mom'_

As if on cue a knock came to the door. Harry swiftly put everything into the box and slid it under his bed. "Come in," Harry said standing up.

Ginny poked her head in the door, "I was wondering if you had given any thought to your birthday?"

Harry walked to the door and pulled it open the full length, "I haven't really thought about it." Harry walked into the hall closing his door behind him.

"Find anything good in the box?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned at her, "wouldn't you like to know?"

Ginny turned to facing him pouting, "yes."

Harry kissed her forehead, "I'm sure you'll find out one day."

* * *

Ginny did find out one day. Two years out of Hogwarts, Ginny worked in Hermione's Ministry division given the name 'Department of Muggle and Wizarding Science' a very productive department. Harry and Ron had been Auror partners since they entered the academy the day after Ginny left for her seventh year. Hermione and Ron had been dating seriously since their seventh year.

Harry proposed to Ginny his third Halloween out of Hogwarts. She excepted. They were married surrounded by family and friends the following June. Harry gave the note for Ginny from his mother to Hermione (Ginny's Maid of Honor and Ron was Harry's Best Man). Ginny only told Harry that his mother had made the rings **very** special.

Two Valentine's Days later Ginny and Harry were proud to announce that they were going to have a baby. Soon Harry, 22, and Ginny, 21, would be parents...

* * *

The last part to this story is the epologue to 'HP and Ghosts of Past' but it is also the begginning **half** of the prologue to it's sequel.


End file.
